Love in the Family
by jasam41
Summary: Summary: Sam and Robin are in the PI business together. They travel to Port Charles for their job with Dante and Robin's daughter Brooke. They each meet someone that might be their true love. What happens when they have to leave to go back to LA? Will they stay in LA or move back to PC? This story is AU.


Love in the Family

Summary: Sam and Robin are in the PI business together. They travel to Port Charles for their job with Dante and Brooke. They each meet someone that might be their true love. What happens when they have to leave to go back to LA? Will they stay in LA or move back to PC? AU.

What you need to know:

group 1:Sam, Maxie, Robin, Liz, Nik and Dante

Sam and Nik are cousins

Dante and Robin are brother/sister

Maxie is Dante and Robin's cousin

Robin has a daughter with Stone, who's name is Brooklyn.

group 2: Jason, Spinelli, Patrick, Lucky, Britt and Lulu

Jason, Spinelli and Britt are siblings

Lucky and Lulu are brother/sister

Chapter 1

-Hey sis, how are you and Brook doing?

-We're both good. You know it's tough sometimes with Stone's death. But as the saying goes, life must go on.

-Yes it does. You know you have my help when you need it. Our cousin's also. Then there's those best friends of yours. You're never alone.

-I know. Even though he died 6 years ago, I still miss him sometimes. It's unfair that he died of HIV without even knowing I was pregnant with our little girl, Dante.

-It is. But just know that someday, you'll find someone who will be able to make you heal your broken heart. Then you'll be able to move on. I'm just thankful everyday, that you didn't catch it.

-I'm so thankful for all your love and support. You have been like a father figure and uncle for Brooke. I wouldn't have been able to get through all this without your help. Love you bro.

-Love you too.

Robin hugs him. Just then, the phone rings.

-Hi.

-Hi Robin.

-How are you uncle Mac?

-I'm okay. How are my two beautiful angels?

-Oh. We're doing just fine.

-Listen Robin, I phoned you to ask a favour from you.

-What is it?

-There's this new case and we might need help from the two best Pis.

-Okay. You're the commissioner of PC. How will we help you then?

-The grandson of a friend of mine is missing. His name is Michael Quartermaine. We have many people working on finding him. But it's been a week and there's no sign of him anywhere. Monica Quartermaine had heard about you two and asked us if I can work something out to bring you two here.

-Sure. I'll phone and ask my partner what she thinks but I'm positive she'll be okay with it. I'll let you know what our final decision is. Then Sam and I will be on the first flight there, if everything works out.

-Do you think you can bring Dante and Brooke with you also. It's just been months since we last saw one another. I'm sure your daughter has grown since then.

-Of course, I can bring them with me. It can be their family trip while I work with Sam.

-Thanks. Can't wait to see all of you.

-Me neither. Well, I have to go phone Sam and talk with her. Talk with you later. Bye.

-Bye.

-What's wrong Robin?

-That was uncle Mac. He said there's a kid missing. I need to phone Sam and tell her we have a new important case to work on. It seems we will be going to PC soon, all four of us.

-So, you want me to prepare the suitcases for Brooke and me?

-Sure, if you can. Can you tell her that we're going to go on a vacation back home?

-Of course, I'll tell her now and ask her help to prepare everything.

-Thank you.

-You're welcome.

Robin phones Sam and tells her about the new case.

-Tell your uncle that we accept the case. I'll order the tickets. We should be there by this time tomorrow.

-Thanks Sam. Order four tickets.

-Dante and Brooke are coming with us?

-Yes. It'll give them some chance to spent more time with the family in PC. Plus, who knows how long it'll take to find Michael. I can't picture myself too far away from all of them.

-I understand. So, I'll go and order them asap. The sooner I do it, the earlier we'll be there. The kid has been missing for a week. I want him to be found and returned to his family sooner rather than later. I'll let you know the time. Bye

-Bye Sam.

Meanwhile, Dante knocks on Brooke's door.

-You can come in.

-Hi.

-Hi Uncle Dante.

She runs up to him and gives him her strongest hug.

-I came to see you. Your mother wanted me to tell you that we're going on a trip.

-Really? Where are we going?

-To see our family. You're going to see your mom's hometown for the first time since you were born.

-Yay. I can't wait to see the place and everyone.

-I need your help first.

-What do you need?

-Can you tell me what I should put in your suitcase? We need to be ready.

-Sure, I'll help you.

Like Sam had said, they'd arrived to PC the next day. The moment they step foot in the Port Charles airport, Dante sees the most gorgeous woman he's ever seen. She is blonde and has hazel eyes. He can't help himself but stare into her eyes. At that moment, Dante knew he had to get to know her more.

Well, that was Chapter 1. Review and let me know what you think. Should I continue?


End file.
